


yours

by skattermilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Yoo Kihyun, Dom Yoo Kihyun, F/M, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skattermilk/pseuds/skattermilk
Summary: He likes it rough.I mean, who doesn't.





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> just another messy work with mr. yoo as the ceo of my heart (no pls wys) this time. not so first medium smut (does this kind of term even exist) i write but first to post. i can't do a real smut because i'm a soft stan (wys aska) but i hope you enjoy the pain from a dom kihyun thank you.

A pair of legs is taking step by step in hurry to reach a certain room of a big company on that shiny afternoon. The owner, that happens to be a she, heaves a sigh of relievedㅡthough her eyes are filled with worryㅡonce she finally made herself to be there, the usual room she paid visit at during some certain hours. It is her thoughts only or it is indeed happening, the room has a different look and feels.

The usual man who greets her with a smile is not showing his smile this time. Not even his face. Yes, he sits on his chair as always, but he is turning his back; so the only thing that the woman can see is the back of the chair itself.

"Kihyun? What's going on?" there, her tone is clearly dominated with worry; making the man she just called turning his chair to see the her, the woman. _His_ woman.

"Mia."

She pushes the door's knob and has the door closed afterwards. Hearing the man whom she called Kihyun earlier saying in an unusual tone, again the woman rushes her steps approaching him. Her eyebrows lift up slightly seeing the sight that is served in front of her; Kihyun's pale features, messy-enough hair, also both his tie and his two upper buttons of his hem seem to be undone.

"You look.. awful," Mia lifts Kihyun's chin slightly, making him to face her. Using her fingers, she runs them between his bangs to comb and make it looks better. Mia then places a palm of hers under Kihyun's bangs that covered his forehead. She looks worried even more than she already is once she realizes that Kihyun is sweating, also when she noticed that Kihyun body's temperature is somehow a little higher than the usual. "How are you feeling at the moment? What did you do before I came?"

"I was doing some papers and I'm fine, I guess. No need to be worry that much."

"What do you mean by 'fine' and 'no need to be worry that much'? You caught a fever. How is it supposed to be just fine?"

"Babe, calm down. I caught a fever, okay, but now that you are here then it means I'll get better in anytime soon. So, please, stop showing me that worried face, mhm?"

"Alright, but we're leaving. I'll take care of you once we are home."

"Can't, have to get some works done still. That's why I told you to come earlier, to accompany and take care of me by staying here. And now that you're here, guess I'm getting better already."

"Stubborn as always, huh, Mr. Yoo?" Mia pinches Kihyun's nose lightly. "But no, you're going to listen to me. By that means, we're leaving to your home. Now."

"No, Mia, it's just my room's temperature that gets hot so that's why I'm sweating." Kihyun doesn't even move an inch; his usual soft yet intimidating glare is right on his woman's eyes. He then flashes a fainted-smirk on his face before he continues delivering his saying in a low tone, eyes on Mia still. "And somehow it gets even hotter since you are here. Is it just me or is it, indeed?"

A heat starts to reach Mia's cheeks, thus she only gives Kihyun an unidentified expression as the answer upon his remark earlier.

The room remains to be silent until some seconds ahead since Mia decided to turn herself around; facing Kihyun's work table and starts organizing stuff such papers and other little things, including has the laptop shut down as well.

"Mia, you know that I hate being ignored, right?"

"I do, Ki, but can you please do me a favor?" She says while doing her things still, though not really. She is well aware that she can't keep herself to stay focus. Because Kihyun's pale face and the fever itself, or the messy yet so effortlessly sexy look of him because of those sweats, clearly she's not sure which one is dominating.

Kihyun tilts his head, adjusting himself to sit upright, he has his eyes closed while leaning his face on the woman's petite back. "Hmm?"

That actually gets her flinched a little, but she manages to keep herself busy and not to turn around facing him.

 _What's gotten into him today_.

"Let's just leave to home. You-"

"Can you do me a favor first? Right after that, we get what you want, to be home." That makes Mia stops herself from anything she is doing. "Please, baby?"

That's it. Hearing Kihyun says in such tone hits her self-defense. It has always been her weakness and of course Kihyun knows that very well. And he is just that smart on dealing with timing.

Mia turns herself around to finally face him again. "I'm listening."

All Kihyun gives as an answer is a smile, might as well a smirk if Mia saw it right, which is making her frowning a little.

"Move closer so you can hear me right," Kihyun taps his lap gently as he continues, "here."

"Seriously, Kihyun. Just spill the hell out of it."

"Bad word isn't allowed in my room, baby. And can you just, please, I caught a fever, you know.." Kihyun trails, lips are pressed against each other just lightly.

Is he that smart to deal with timing? Yes, Yoo Kihyun is clever. Might as well pretty tricky. What's new.

Mia has had enough of arguments. Knowing that the man she's arguing with is a stubborn one, she decides to wave her white flag. She heaves a sigh while sits herself on Kihyun's lap, that makes him curving a mysterious smile across his pale visage.

"Now spill."

"Mind if I share this fever with you?"

"What do you m-"

And things happens a little bit too fast. The entire thing Mia knows is Kihyun already has his arms wrapped on her waist while crashing his lips into hers, making her widens her eyes a bit. He captures the lower one of Mia's lips, and starts to move his own afterwards.

The woman is about to pull herself away but Kihyun, who is having his arms wrapped on his woman's petite waist already, only pulls her terribly closer; making her effort to break the kiss is absolutely wasted. Thus, she decides to shut her eyes and be still for few seconds ahead, until Kihyun bites her lower lip softly.

"Baby," he whispers, nibbling on her lower lip softly still. "Let me share this fever with you."

Mia places both of her palms at Kihyun's shoulders and gives him one gentle push. The one-sided kiss is now broken. Eyes on eyes as their gazes has finally met.

"What kind of boyfriend who wants to share his sickness to his girl, heh?"

The man lets out a soft chuckle, leaning his face once again till he has both his lips and hers brushed against each other just lightly, softly.

Kihyun then mumbles while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, "whether you like it or not, I'm going to share this fever with you anyway."

Mia parts her lips as she is about to reply her boyfriend's remark. Sadly, she is not as fast as him. Because, yes, in the next second, Kihyun caught her lips with his. Again. His wrap on Mia's petite waist gets a little tighter as he tilts his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Kihyun gives a gentle rub on her waist while nibbling on her lower lip, asking her to reply his kiss. To Kihyun's win in breaking her self-defense once again, Mia has finally surrendered by wrapping her arms around Kihyun's neck and starts to move her lips in sync with his --making Kihyun smirking between their kiss.

The sound of lips being crashed, nibbled, and even sucked each other can be heard clearly as if they are filling each corner of the room without leaving any untouchable spot. At times, a moan is escaped from both -absolutely makes the the room itself gets even hotter than it already is.

Light frowns are formed on their forehead also a low chuckle slips in between. They seem to be enjoying the kiss so much even when the struggle to catch a breath for their own lungs' sake is real. Mia thinks that both of them are struggling enough on catching their breath, but Kihyun proves it wrong.

Mia is about to be out of breath for real, hence she has her lips slightly parted. With that way, of course, she is only serving a big chance to the tricky man of hers. To wreck herself because, yes, Kihyun takes that chance to shove his own tongue into Mia's wet cavern. He doesn't even bother to paint a smirk upon his face as a moan falls from Mia's lips due to Kihyun's lick on her tongue, leaving the woman with no left option but gripping on the man's shoulders while shutting her eyes and letting herself to be wrecked for the second time.

"Mia," is the only thing that escaped from Kihyun's lips once they break their heated, passionate kiss. He says in a low tone with eyes closed still, pulling himself away from his woman's face but then leans his face into Mia's neck afterwards --burying his face there while rubbing his own nose against the skin of Mia's sensitive neck.

"Kihyun, no." Mia shakes her head for once, yet she finds herself tilting her head -giving his man a better access over her own neck. "Our kiss earlier is enough."

"I know you want it, too," Kihyun mumbles, more likely to sound like a light moan, in between his heated breath that fans into her neck.

"We're on our work place for God's sake, Ki, _oh_ ," another moan falls, and clearly Mia knows that only fuels Kihyun to do it more so she bites her lower lip lightly before she continues, "no, not there. Anyone can see that."

"Yeah?" Kihyun pulls himself away just a little, still having his breath tickles Mia's neck. A hand of his makes a way to reach the upper button of Mia's top, and his fingers just know how to get that button slowly but surely undone. "By that means, I can leave some marks where anyone can't see, then?"

The woman lets out an almost inaudible whimper. She then finds her body betrays herself by nodding her head slowly.

"Good girl," with that, Kihyun lets his fingers work on another button of her hem, leaving another one undone. "Pastels with some cute tiny ribbons? Not my favorite, but cute."

"I only wear your favorite black lacy ones when I'm with you."

Kihyun's smirk grows wider before he has his lips pressed against his woman's neck. He then gives her a slow lick, then some soft nibbles, before he goes sucking on that certain spot, making another whimper escaped from Mia's lips.

"Black lacy ones, they are not really my favorite, actually," Kihyun pulls away, looking up at her and meet her gaze. "My favorite is when you wear nothing underneath my white plain shirt, which is not really that big, but still gets you all oversized. So cute yet so tempting. I can just lift it up over your head and throw it somewhere, because you look way prettier when you wear nothing."

Mia has her palms placed in each of his temples, fingers are randomly running themselves through Kihyun's soft lock as she lets herself drowning in his eyes for a moment.

"You and your good mouth to deal with words."

"I'm pretty much good at anything, don't you think? Speaking of which, mouth, I also good at making you scream and cry with it."

"Damn you, Yoo Kihyun." Mia shuts her eyes, making the man chuckling softly. "Let's just go home and finish whatever you start."

"No," Kihyun brings his face closer, paints a mischievous smile upon his visage. "You know that I'm impatient, right?"

"Oh shut up-"

"Is it just 'shut up' or is it 'shut up and kiss me'?"

"Quit the tease with that smirk and kiss me."

"Gladly," Kihyun hears himself blurts out that one word in a low tone --a little too low at his usual tone, before he leans his face closer and dives his woman into another kiss.

Mia cocks her head and presses herself against Kihyun's figure as her hands are now snaking randomly around his neck, trying to draw him even closer. She parts her lips as she is aiming Kihyun's upper lip when that man is at it again, shoving his tongue into her wet cavern for once more and seek for her wet muscle to dance with.

The woman lets out another moan between the heated, passionate kiss as the impatient man grows even more impatient, with both his hands that try to undo all the buttons on her top. As for the top itself, it looks messy already -- came out from her skirt that she usually wears for work.

"God," Kihyun pulls away, slightly panting as he tries to catch up his breath, and murmurs against her swollen lips. "You look ravishing."

Mia tries to catch her breath, too, but that doesn't stop herself from her try getting rid of Kihyun's tie with a simple swift. Leaving him with his messy hem still, she also makes her hands occupied to undo the buttons. "You know that I'm kind of impatient either, right?"

Kihyun only hums as the answer before he dips his head into her chest, eyes closed as he inhales his favorite scent. The scent that has been driving him crazy for having it _this_ close. And he only needs few seconds to get Mia off from his lap, and has her seated on his work table, not forgetting he himself standing on his feet while busy marking what's his.

In between losing his white work hem, thanks to his lovely woman and her talented fingers, he only needs one simple push for losing Mia'sㅡ

"Hyung! I finally have all the reports- done..."

ㅡtop. But guess that won't do.

Yes, few milliseconds ago they were too occupied with each other to even notice the room's door is swung open, revealing a young, dark haired man with a round specs rests on his well-pointed nose, framing his sightly widened eyes for seeing such served scene in front of him. Him blinking and his blank stare hits both Kihyun and Mia.

"Wow, holy. Okay, right, I get it that it's not now.." The young man takes few steps back, a hand of his at the door's knob. "I'll just back later, I guess.. Have fun, Hyung!"

And with that shout, he excuses himself, leaving the two of others exchanging a look for a moment.

"Im Changkyun you little rascal!"

"Guess he is as impatient as his boss, yes? A little too happy because he finally gets all the reports done and too impatient to even knock."

Kihyun hears Mia cracks a soft chuckle as she begins redoing his buttons, also hers.

"That punk," he pauses, "he might have seen a glimpse of your skin which is only me who have the right for it. I swear to God-"

"Thanks to you for not getting rid this blouse of mine so soon. He was seeing my back, don't worry."

"But still." Kihyun whines lightly, resulting Mia to let out a soft laugh.

"It's okay, don't be mad at him later. And I know you are all strict, discipline, and perfectionist, but might as well I ask you not to be so rough to him in daily basis, also for yourself. I told you not to be rough to yourself and yet here you are. Don't be, okay?"

"So that I can be rough with you instead?"

"That dangerous and poisonous yet sweet mouth of yours," Mia snorts, gaining herself a chuckle from Kihyun in return. "Let's get you home then take care of this fever first. And then we can deal with this, whatever you've started, once you're better."

"And be rough with you?"

"And be rough with me."

"Bed? Kitchen table? Warm shower? Or your favorite, me taking you against the wall?"

"Anywhere and anyhow you want to take me, Ki."

"Well, guess having a fever never been this frustrating and maddening."

"Patience, baby."

Kihyun smiles at the nickname, finding himself brings his face closer into Mia's. Just until their lips are barely touched, he whispers in a low tone, "I'm not so good at it, sadly. So, how about having the first round that just got canceled on our way home? I'm not taking a no as the answer, though."

**Author's Note:**

> so how is it... kindly please let me know, yes? if you're reading this, thank you and i love you and hopefully you're going to have a good one! x
> 
> reach me on twt @rdemxion or on wp @skattermilk aye!


End file.
